Staffel Vier
Staffel Vier der postapokalyptischen Science-Fiction Serie The 100 umfasst 13 Folgen. In Deutschland wurde die vierte Staffel zwischen dem 30.November 2017 bis zum 21.Dezember 2017 auf dem Sender SiXX ausgestrahlt. Die deutschsprachige DVD/ Blu-ray ist am 22. Februar 2018 erschienen. Was bisher geschah In den letzten drei Staffeln mussten die 100 um ihr Leben kämpfen. Dieser Kampf riss sie auseinander und ließ die Grenzen zwischen Freund und Feind verschwimmen. Die dritte Staffel stellte unsere Helden vor ihre bislang schwersten Entscheidungen. Trotz aller Bemühungen den Frieden zu wahren, kam es unvermeidlich zu einer neuen, noch gefährlicheren Bedrohung, die sich unentdeckt zwischen der realen Welt und einer anderen Ebene der Existenz erhob. A.L.I.E., eine K.I. die für das Ende der Welt verantwortlich ist, bot den Menschen eine Möglichkeit an, fern ab von all dem Schmerz und Leid ein ewiges Leben in der Stadt des Lichts in Frieden zu führen. Doch um so größer ihre Anhängerschaft wuchs, um so klarer wurde es, dass sich daraus eine Armee entwickelte, die die Kontrolle über jedes Leben auf der Erde übernahm. Dies entwickelte sich jedoch nicht zu einem Kampf zwischen verfeindeten Partien, sondern zu einem Kampf um den Erhalt der Menschlichkeit. Nach dem erfolgreichen Sieg für die Menschlichkeit, schwebt weiterhin das Damoklesschwert über Clarke, Bellamy und ihren Freunden. Sie werden vor die harte Wahrheit gestellt, dass der Kampf ums Überleben noch nicht am Ende ist, denn... die Erde schlägt zurück und macht keinen Unterschied zwischen Groundern oder Sky People. Handlung Kurz vor ihrer Terminierung offenbarte die K.I. Clarke, dass 96% der Erde in sechs Monaten nicht mehr bewohnbar ist, den in den Atomreaktoren, die nicht im Krieg zerstört wurden, hat die Kernschmelze begonnen. A.L.I.Es Drohnen haben bereits vier Monate zuvor ein Dutzend Kraftwerke entdeckt, die ein Risiko darstellen und sieben brennen bereits. Für die Menschen, ob Sky People oder Grounder, heißt es nun gemeinsam einen Weg zu finden um zu überleben. Nachdem A.L.I.E. besiegt und keine Nightbloods mehr leben, die als Commander in Frage kommen, übernimmt die Azgeda unter König Roan die Macht in Polis. Nachdem Clarke ihm vom kommenden Praimfaya berichtet und ihm als Vertrauensbeweis die Flamme überreicht, erklärt Roan sich bereit den Frieden zu wahren bis ein neuer Commander emporsteigt, während die Sky People einen Weg suchen der Todeswelle zu entgehen. Während Kane und Octavia in Polis bleiben um den König auf dem Thron zu halten, kehrt Clarke nach Arkadia zurück. Dort angekommen beschließt sie mit Raven die Alpha-Station so umzubauen, dass sie sie gegen die Strahlung abschirmt. Doch dies führt zu einem neuen Problem, da dort nur 100 Menschen Platz finden, weshalb Clarke eine Liste mit Namen derjenigen erstellt, die Praimfaya im Schiff überleben werden. Kurze Zeit später treffen Luna und der Rest der noch lebenden Floukru ein, die an der Strahlenkrankheit leiden. Trotz Abbys Versuch ihnen zu helfen sterben alle Floukru Grounder bis auf Luna, die durch ihr Nachtblut scheinbar immun gegen die Strahlung ist. Um einen Weg zu finden alle Menschen zu Nightbloods und somit resistent gegen die Strahlung zu machen, machen sich Abby, Raven, Murphy, Emori und Luna zu dem Labor von Becca auf. In Arkadia bekommen Jasper und Monty Clarkes Liste in die Finger und veröffentlichen diese, was zu Unruhen unter den Bewohnern führt. Jaha kann diese jedoch beschwichtigen, indem er die Liste als ungültig erklärt und vorschlägt die Plätze am Ende der Reparaturen zu verlosen. Doch nachdem Roan erfahren hat, dass sich die Sky People ein Hintertürchen geschaffen haben, um nur ihre Leute zu retten, erklärt er den Skaikru und den Trikru den Krieg, nimmt Bellamy und Kane gefangen und marschiert mit seiner Armee auf Arkadia zu. Vorher gibt er Echo den Auftrag Octavia gefangen zu nehmen, doch da diese sich nicht lebend gefangen nehmen lassen will, verwundet Echo sie in einem Kampf schwer und sie stürzt von einer Klippe in einen Fluss. Die Verletzte wird jedoch von dem Grounder Ilian gefunden und nach Arkadia gebracht und kann diese somit vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff warnen. Die Sky People stellen den Azgeda nun eine Falle und nach kurzen Verhandlungen handeln Clarke und Roan aus, dass die beiden Clans sich das Schiff teilen werden. Doch als sie zurückkehren, hat Ilian, der, seitdem er unter A.L.I.E.s Einfluss seine ganze Familie tötete, jede Art von Technologie hasst, die Station nahezu vollständig zerstört. Da nun nur noch die Nachtblut-Lösung bleibt begeben sich Clarke und Roan zu den anderen auf die Insel mit dem Labor. Dort konnten Abby und Jackson mit Hilfe von Lunas Knochenmark einen Weg finden jemanden schwarzes Blut zu geben. Doch um zu testen ob es auch funktioniert müssten sie eine Person tödlicher Strahlung aussetzen. Nachdem die erste Testperson, die durch eine Lüge von Emori ausgewählt wurde, qualvoll stirbt, planen sie die nächsten Versuch an Emori zu machen, doch nachdem John Clarke anfleht sie zu verschonen, spritzt diese sich die Substanz selbst. Abby, die nicht zulassen will, dass ihre Tochter stirbt, zerstört daraufhin die Röhre in der die Strahlungs-Tests durchgeführt werden. Währenddessen hat Jaha die Suche nach einem Bunker zum Überleben noch nicht aufgegeben. Nachdem der 1. Bunker einer früheren Sekte sich als Fehlschlag erwies, findet er schließlich den Bunker der zweiten Dämmerung in Polis, die auch als die Krypta des Commanders bekannt ist. In diesem finden bis zu 1200 Menschen Platz, doch können sich die Clans nicht friedlich einigen, weshalb es nun Krieg geben wird. Clarke möchte dies verhindern, indem sie sich von der Flammenbewahrerin Gaia, Indras Tochter die mittlerweile Roan die Flamme gestohlen hat, zum neuen Commander ernennen lässt. Doch Roan unterbricht die Zeremonie und lässt Abby allen Anwesenden erklären, dass ihre Tochter kein geborenes Nightblood ist. Die aufgebrachten Clans entscheiden nun in einem letzten Konklave, in dem pro Clan ein Kämpfer teilnimmt, zu entscheiden wer den Bunker nutzen darf. An dem Konklave nehmen unter anderen Fio (Trikru), Roan (Azgeda), Ilian (Trishanakru) sowie Octavia (Skaikru) teil. Zu Überraschung aller schließt sich auch Luna dem Kampf an, da sie der Meinung ist die Menschheit verdiene es nicht zu überleben. Am Ende sind nur noch Luna, Roan und Octavia am Leben. Die Letztgenannten verbünden sich im Kampf gegen Luna, doch als sie sie gerade niederstrecken wollen fällt schwarzer Regen vom Himmel, der Octavia zur Flucht zwingt und Roan stark schwächt. Luna, die immun gegen die Strahlung ist, verletzt den König daraufhin schwer und ertränkt ihn. Letztendlich kann Octavia sie jedoch töten und entscheidet somit als Siegerin des Konklaves, dass alle Clans sich den Bunker teilen sollen. Doch als sie zur Bunkertür gehen müssen sie feststellen, dass Clarke und Jaha nicht auf das Ergebnis des Konklaves gewartet haben und sich mit den gesamten Skaikru im Bunker verbarrikadiert haben. Bellamy gelingt es jedoch mit Abbys Hilfe die Tür zu öffnen und die anderen Clans herein zulassen. Nun müssen die Skaikru von ihren 400 Leuten 300 wieder nach draußen schicken, weshalb es fast zu einem Aufstand, angestachelt durch Jaha, kommt, aber Kane kann ihn überzeugen, die Sache abzubrechen und ihre Leute bis zum Ende der Auswahl zu betäuben. Letztendlich werden, bis auf die Kinder und die fest gesetzte Kerngruppe, die Namen von Clarkes Liste wieder aufgenommen. Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy und Emori machen sich auf den Weg um Raven noch vor Praimfaya von der Insel abzuholen und zum Bunker zu bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin stoßen auch noch Monty, Harper und Echo zu ihnen und es zeichnet sich ab, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Bunker schaffen, weshalb sie beschließen mit Hilfe einer Rakete zum Go-Sci Ring zu fliegen und dort die 5 Jahre in denen die Erde verstrahlt ist auszusitzen. Allerdings muss Clarke auf der Erde zurückbleiben, da sie beim Ausrichten einer, für das Andocken an die Station notwendigen, Satellitenschüssel das Zeitlimit nicht einhalten kann und somit nur noch mit ansehen kann wie ihre Freunde die Atmosphäre verlassen, bevor die Todeswelle dann über sie hereinbricht.w Es erfolgt ein Zeitsprung von 6 Jahren und 7 Tagen. Clarke hat aufgrund ihres Nachtblutes überlebt und lebt zusammen mit dem Nightblood Mädchen Madi auf "dem einzigen grünen Fleck Erde weit und breit". Sie sendet seit Jahren Funksprüche ins All ohne je eine Antwort zu erhalten. Obwohl die Erde nun seit über einem Jahr wieder bewohnbar ist, sind Bellamy und seine Gruppe nicht zurückgekehrt und auch Octavia und die Bunker-Gruppe sind nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Clarke möchte gerade ihren Funkspruch beenden, als ein Raumschiff auf die Erde zufliegt. Aufgrund der Aufschrift kann sie erkennen, dass es sich um ein Gefangenentransporter der Eligius Corporation handelt, woraufhin sie Madi aufträgt all ihre Waffen zu laden. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy *Zach McGowan als Roan Nebendarsteller * Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. and Becca * Adina Porter als Indra * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori * Tasya Teles als Echo * Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan * Ty Olsson als Nyko * Jessica Harmon als Niylah * Bradley Stryker als Baylis * Chai Hansen als Ilian * Tati Gabrielle als Gaia * Nadia Hilker als Luna * Ben Sullivan als Riley * Chris Shields als David Miller * Jojo Ahenkorah als Costa Gäste * John Pyper-Ferguson als Bill Cadogan * Diana Pavlovská als Rock Line Botschafter * Jarett John als Seiku * Jana Mitsoula als Willa * Kyle Toy als Ilians Bruder * Darcy Laurie als Tybe * Jennifer Cheon als Dakiva * Jason Beaudoin als Rafel * David Attar als Terro * Zoe Wiesenthal als Adria * Alex Pangburn als Hayes * Brad Bergeron als Stevens * Will McDonald als Wilson * Joseph John Coleman als Taggart * Melinda Michael als Ankara * Cole Vigue als Geoff Hardy * Alyson Bath als Bree Episoden Galerie |-|Poster = Poster Staffel Vier Poster.jpg|Offizielles Poster der vierten Staffel The 100 https://twitter.com/DrLawyercop/status/823588222496174083 |-|Promo Bilder = Promo Bilder The 100 4x01 Bellamy Clarke 2.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Bellamy Clarke.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Bellamy.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Clarke Bellamy.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Jaha Grounder.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Jaha Kane.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Jaha Wache Grounder.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Jaha.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Kane Abby Clarke Bellamy.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Kane Abby.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Kane Polis.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten The 100 4x01 Kane.jpg|Aus Die Welt muss warten |-|Countdown Bilder = Countdown Bilder Staffel 4 Promo 10 Tage.jpg|Noch 10 Tage, Nathan Miller Staffel 4 Promo 09 Tage.jpg|Noch 09 Tage, Echo Staffel 4 Promo 08 Tage.jpg|Noch 08 Tage, Jackson Staffel_4_Promo_07_Tage.jpg|Noch 07 Tage, Harper und Monty Green Staffel_4_Promo_06_Tage.jpg|Noch 06 Tage, Raven Reyes Staffel_4_Promo_05_Tage.jpg|Noch 05 Tage, John Murphy Staffel_4_Promo_04_Tag.jpg|Noch 04 Tage, Indra Staffel_4_Promo_03_Tage.jpg|Noch 03 Tage, Roan Staffel_4_Promo_01_Tag.jpg|Noch 01 Tag, Bellamy Blake |-| Setbilder = Setbilder Staffel 4 BTS.jpg|Ein Blick auf Polis Trailer Trivia * Am 11. März 2016 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass der Sender CW, eine vierte Staffel mit 13 Episoden bestellt hat. http://www.buddytv.com/articles/the-originals/the-cw-renews-11-shows-includi-59223.aspx * Im August 2016 begannen die Dreharbeiten. https://twitter.com/IWashington/status/732623611048001536 * Die Autoren schrieben ab dem 19.Mai 2016 an den Drehbüchern. https://twitter.com/The100writers/status/733368809973645312 * Die vierte Staffel hat, wie die erste Staffel, nur 13 Episoden. * Henry Ian Cusick führte in Die andere Seite Regie. * Die Premiere der ersten Episode war am 01.Februar 2017. * Die Staffel startet genau an dem Zeitpunkt, wo die dritten Staffel geendet hat. * Zach McGowan gehört ab dieser Staffel zu den Hauptcharakteren. * Wie bereits in der dritten Staffel gibt es auch zu dieser Staffel einen Countdown aus Bildern der Darstellern. * Staffel Vier ist die erste Staffel von The 100, die keine Doppelfolge enthält. * In der vierten Staffel sind zwei Charaktere zu sehen, deren letzter Auftritt zwei oder drei Staffeln zurück liegt. ** Bree war zuletzt in der ersten Staffel zu sehen. ** Fios letzter Auftritt war in der zweiten Staffel. Referenzen fr:Saison 4 en:Season Four Kategorie:Staffel